This invention relates to a device used for fishing and, more particularly, to a device for storing and dispensing a trotline.
1 Field of the Invention
The use of a trotline for fishing is well known. Typically, the trotline is character.ized by a strong, relatively heavy line onto which a series of hooks are secured by leaders. The hooks are baited and then laid out into the water in order to attract fish.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,565 to Platt discloses a trotline receiver and dispenser from which a known trotline is dispensed for use. The trotline receiver and dispenser disclosed by this patent includes a box with an upright affixed to its rear wall. A rod is secured at one end to the upright and extends longitudinally of the box so as to support and guide a plurality of hooks connected to stagings or leaders, which are, in turn, connected to the trotline. In order to feed the trotline out from the trotline receiver and dispenser, one end of the trotline is anchored, and the box is set in a boat. As the boat is moved away from the anchored end of the trotline, hooks attached to the trotline are paid out of the box by being guided along and passed over a curved end of the rod.
The trotline receiver and dispenser of this patent is designed to receive and dispense only a single trotline at any given time. Additionally, the construction of the upright and rod secured to the upright is relatively complicated and necessitates the use of an additional restraining arm which runs parallel to the rod.